paydayplfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zakończenia
Zakończenia - pojawiają się jedynie w PAYDAY 2. THE END Te zakończenie dostajemy po ukończeniu Białego Domu w której każdy (oprócz Dallasa i John'a Wick'a) wrzucają maski do grobu Bain'a. OFFSHORE PAYDAY Scenariusz (Scena na plaży,Jimmy wsypuje kokainę do talerza a Houston wita się z dziewczynami, Locke gra w golfa, nagle Hoxton strzela do piłeczki golfowej) Locke:Ty gnoju! Przyjdź tutaj a zasadzę ci kopa! Hoxton:Mówię wam, Irlandia nie jest gotowa żeby Clover tam wróciła. Wysłałem Aldstone'a z nią. Chains:Aldstone? Stary, bardziej bym się o niego martwił. (Dziewczyna próbuje podłączyć kable do telewizora) Hoxton:Nadal nie działa. Chains:Wolf? Wolf! (Wolf pokazuje dla Chains'a środkowy palec) Chains:Stary, pierdol się sam to zrobię. Duke (telefon):Dobra muszę iść, pozdrów wszystkich. Dallas:Wierzycie dla Duke'a? Polazł i kupił se jebane muzeum! Hoxton:Nadal kurwa nie działa Chains. Chains:Pracuje nad tym. Co za chujostwo. (Rzeźniczka przychodzi) Rzeźniczka:Cześć chłopcy. Ale się kurwa rozleniwiliście. Chains:Jak nie jak tak. (Dallas daje jej walizkę jednak ta nie odchodzi, ten daje jej drugą walizkę) Dallas:A Jiro? Rzeźniczka:Z nim będzie dobrze. Zorganizowałam bezpieczną podróż. Sangres pojechał z nim, mówił że zawsze chciał zobaczyć Japonię. Dallas:Mogą być kłopoty. Chains:Ej, dasz wiarę że Locke nosi mundur na takim upale? Dallas:Lepiej żeby nie trafił w moją jebaną łajbę. Rzeźniczka:Przepraszam na chwilę, muszę zamienić kilka słów z panem w mundurze. Dallas:Locke dobrze zrobił, chodzi mi o tą sprawę z Kataru. Hoxton:Eh, zrobił to dla pieprzonego złota. Dallas:Nie mam pewności. Rzeczy nie skończyły się płynnie a on utknął razem z nami. Chains:On mógł nas wydymać w każdej chwili, co nie? Hoxton:Słusznie (Cała ekipa patrzą na Rzeźniczkę i Locke'a) Chains:O! I teraz będzie! (Rzeźniczka bije Locke'a walizką) Chains:Cholera! Czułem to nawet stąd! Locke:A to za co? Dallas:Wydaje mi się że nigdy nie przeprosi za Alaskę. Chains:No z tym akurat się z tobą zgadzam. Dallas:No pewnie że tak. Rzeźniczka:I to kończy nasz biznes panowie. Jebite se gospoda! (tłumaczenie:Pierdolcie się panowie!) Dallas:Yabi co? Co to kurwa miało znaczyć? Hoxton:Nie mam kurwa pojęcia (Dallas wzdycha kiedy widzi jak jego brat i Jimmy wysypują na siebie kokainę i tańczą.Vlad przychodzi) Vlad:Mówiłem wam chuje że potraficie zrobić wszystko jednego dnia. Kobiety, gorzałka, najlepsze drinki. Chains:Myślałem że siedzisz w Seattle, pierdolony sputniku! Vlad:Pierdolić podziemie, "zmiany"? Więc nie ma już Bain'a? Słyszałem o tym. Składam wam kondolencje. (Vlad wykręca numer w telefonie i mówi po Ukraińsku, załoga wyciąga pistolety) Vlad:Powinniście mi o tym powiedzieć. Nie jest dobrze. Wiecie...parę ludzi nie są zadowoleni przez to. (Vlad rozgląda się i się śmieje) Vlad:Napierdalam się z was! Pierdolić tych zjebów z Seattle. Jeśli odchodzicie, to ja też! Vlad potrzebuje trochę słońca. A może nawet pojechać na Kubę albo coś. (Vlad bierze cygaro) Vlad:Mój, mój, dowódco! (Ekipa patrzy z zażenowaniem na Vlad'a) Vlad:Nie ma śmiechu z wami, pierdolta się! (Ukrainiec zauważa kobiety) Hej, panienki, panienki! Mam wspaniały przepis na ciastka. Dallas:Wiecie co? Może ta plaża to nie był dobry pomysł. Hoxton:Ciota dostanie po dupie. Chains:Dobra Hox, teraz spróbuj. Dobra działa. Podgłośnij. Podgłośnij! Dziennikarka:...jak prezydent powraca do pracy jak zwykle w owalnym biurze po tygodniu zawirowań z podejrzaną aktywnością terrorystyczną, a nawet plotkami i masowymi strzelaninami na Kapitolu funkcjonariusze organów ścigania odmówili komentarza na wyblakłych plotkach jest połączony z pozornym usunięciem znanego Payday Gangu przez specjalnego komisarza Waszyngtońskiego Solomona Garretta - jasne miejsce w tych dniach od mrocznych wiadomości. Zabierzemy cię teraz do Białego Domu, gdzie prezydent ma zamiar przedstawić komisarzowi Medal of Valor dla Oficjalnego Oficera Bezpieczeństwa Prezydent:Moi rodacy, to był trudny czas dla naszego narodu. Rzeczywiście dla całego świata. Ale po wielu poświęceniu i wytrwałości, zatriumfowaliśmy potężnie. Dziś jesteśmy tutaj, aby uhonorować jednego z naszych najlepszych. Oficer, który w najtrudniejszych lub najtrudniejszych okolicznościach wykonywał swój obowiązek z wielką wprawą, kończąc falę zbrodni, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie widziano w tym kraju. Panie komisarzu, jesteś bardzo, bardzo dobry, nasz kraj ma do zaoferowania. Jesteśmy winni długu, który, szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie zostanie spłacony. Ze względu na wyjątkową obsługę, z przyjemnością przekazuję wam najwyższe pochwały. nadszedł czas, aby nasz kraj mógł się zjednoczyć jako naród. Jako ludzie otworzyliśmy wiele drzwi na fortunę. Nadszedł czas, aby otworzyć wasze serca. Musimy pozostawić tych próbujących porządków za nami i podążać za naszymi przodkami, aby uczynić ten kraj nie jednym, lub dwoma, ale trzy razy silniejszym dla przyszłych pokoleń, tak, że kiedy pójdziemy spać w nocy, każdy obywatel narodu tego wielkiego narodu będzie zarabiał. Ameryka ... zróbmy to! Dallas:I o to chodziło! (Dziewczyna przynosi drinki dla ekipy) Chains:Wolf, chodź no tu! Dallas:Panowie Locke:Hej przyjaciele! Powiedzcie mi, co mnie omineło Dallas:Najwspanialszy napad w historii. (Ekipa wznosi toast) Locke:Dobrze...a gdzie jest mój drink? Rumors and Stories Kategoria:PAYDAY 2